


Hell of a Night

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio and Prompto are scarred for life, Ignis is a dick, Language, M/M, Noctis totally asked for this by stealing Ignis' coffee, but not really, gratuitous testicle jokes, no one steals Ignis' coffee, sequel to One of Those Nights, torture sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis takes his revenge.  Noctis really shouldn't have stolen his coffee.  They were in for one hell of a night.Follow up toOne of Those Nights.





	Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to [One of Those Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875694). Ignis takes his revenge.
> 
> Not really for a prompt, but I'm throwing this in the discord collection all the same.

“Fuck, Ignis!” Noctis moaned, straining against the silk ties pinning his wrists down. 

Ignis leaned over him, looking at the prince. “No, Ignis is going to fuck you, your majesty,” he practically purred.

Noctis whimpered, cock twitching hard. Gods, Ignis’ voice just flat did things to him.

Okay, so this was really all his fault, but truth be told, he wasn’t going to complain. He loved it when Iggy was like this.

No one stole Ignis’ coffee from him. No one.

Ignis grinned wickedly and traced a gloved hand down Noct’s bare chest, twisting a nipple as he passed it. Noctis yelped, writhing on the bed.

Ignis smirked and peeled his glove off one finger at a time, well aware of Noct’s eyes glued to his fingers. Noctis loved his bare hands.

“You are such a fucking tease, Ignis,” Noctis groaned.

“Am I?”

Noctis let out a strangled laugh that turned into a yelp when Ignis twisted his nipple again.

Ignis slapped Noct across the thigh, sliding lubed up fingers between Noct’s ass and scissoring his hole apart. 

Really, it shouldn’t have come to this, but the morning had started rather poorly. Gladio had (purposely, Ignis was sure) set his bedroll up on a rock, he’d burned a finger, put on his last pair of clean underwear, and they’d had no coffee.

He may have taken things a bit too far when he threatened to cut off Gladio’s balls and cook them, and then he had gleefully chased them all through the forest after realizing Noctis had his coffee the entire time, the little shit.

He had insisted on packing up camp and heading to a hotel (clean underwear was a _right_ not a luxury, Gladio!) and the car ride had been delightfully quiet. Well, except for Ignis’ constant muttering about recipes with testicles.

Okay, maybe he had taken things a bit too far (he had heard Prompto tell Noctis that Ignis would gleefully murder all of them for a cup of coffee and well, he wasn’t wrong, was he?) but the looks on their faces as he kept talking about the delightful recipes he could come up with were bloody BRILLIANT.

He was having far too much fun.

And now look at him, kneeling above a very naked Noctis, who was tied to the cheap hotel bed.

Ignis knew Gladio and Prompto were huddled in the next room; the thin walls would do nothing to mute Noctis’ screams.

Noctis watched as Ignis stripped. He licked his lips.

He knew hiding the coffee from Ignis would have consequences; he wasn’t an idiot. He _adored_ Iggy when he got that angry spark in his eyes, when his voice had that little thread of anger (or not so little, that dagger had come awfully close to Noct’s family jewels that morning).

Plus, angry sex was fun. Ignis always pulled out the good toys when he was out for a little revenge.

Speaking of toys, Noctis swallowed when Ignis pulled the vibrator out of his bag and tossed it on the bed.

Ignis crawled on the bed, staring down at Noct. “You have been a very, very naughty boy.”

With one swift thrust, Ignis filled him. Noctis half screamed, arching into Ignis’ body. Ignis thrust, slamming into Noct’s body and stroking his prostate. Noctis sobbed Ignis’ name, chest flushing. His cock bounced against his stomach with each thrust.

Noctis was close. Ignis had been teasing him for fucking hours.

“Gods, Ignis, yes, I’m so close!” he yelled.

Ignis pulled out of him abruptly, rolling off the bed. Noctis stared at him, breathing hard.

What the serious fuck?

Ignis grabbed a cockring and fastened it around Noct’s base. Noct groaned, hips bucking at the touch.

“You little shit!” Noctis panted.

Ignis just smirked. He grabbed the vibrator and turned it on its lowest setting. He rubbed the tip around Noct’s hole and pushed it in, positioning it just right to hit that one spot deep inside Noctis.

“Oh FUCK!” Noctis screamed.

Ignis tilted his head, watching intently. He showed Noct the remote for the vibrator, a wicked (and incredibly sexy) smirk on his face. He grabbed a can of Ebony and the newspaper and moved to the chair. He sat down, crossing his legs and ignoring his erection as he unfolded the paper.

“What the hell-oh my gods that feels so good FUCK- what are you doing?”

“Well, I didn’t get to read the paper this morning as someone had secreted my coffee away from me, and I do so love to keep up on the day’s events.”

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Noctis yelled, rocking his hips in a desperate search for friction.

Ignis sipped his coffee and looked at Noctis over the top of the paper.

“Yes. Yes I am, until you learn that nothing comes between me and my Ebony.”

Noctis groaned, cock dripping. He heard the paper rustle as Ignis went back to it.

He couldn’t help but laugh. He had kind of sort of in a round about way asked for this. 

Ignis hit the button to intensify the vibrator.

Noctis screamed Ignis’ name, trailing off into a moan.

(In the next room, Gladio and Prompto were huddled under the blankets. They were certain that breakfast was going to involve royal jewels.)

Ignis smirked, sipping his coffee and pushing the intensity of the dildo up again. Noctis’ screams and moans of pleasure were music to his very ears.

It was going to be a hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think about this XD


End file.
